


Mor

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Dragon's Library [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother promising her children to protect them from the monsters in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mor

Curling a little tighter around her clutch, Tofa studies her nest through half-closed eyes. The books are out of reach of unflighted nestlings, and the most delicate of the things she has collected from the world. Bones small enough for them to push around, and smaller pebbles, piled for them to make their own little nests when they're large enough. Everything ready for her hatchlings when they're free of their eggs.

Letting out a happy snort, she checks the clutch again, making sure they're warm enough, but not too warm. Another fourty days, and she'll have a nest full of hungry mouths, and a chance to hunt again. Hopefully at least one of this clutch will live to make their own proper nest, though she fears they won't. There are too many predators of young dragons for her not to fear.

She shifts one of the bones in her nest away from the eggs, letting out a quiet snort. Humans are the worst, hunting not for food but for sport, just killing her children for the sake of killing, and leaving the bodies to rot. Tofa is glad her territory isn't any nearer the humans on their plains, or she wouldn't dare to have a clutch at all. She's heard the horror stories of mothers killed over their eggs, the little ones slaughtered still in the shell.

Curling once more tightly around her clutch, Tofa murmurs promises that she will not be like those mothers. That she will not let her little ones be killed before they can breathe free air, and face the monsters that creep on two legs.


End file.
